This invention relates to any van type vehicle comprising of an engine, minimum of two side doors, one pivoting or sliding side door, one rear tilt up door as well as driving and navigational instruments.
Although large mobile trailer type offices have been in use for many years, recent increases in office rents, increased mobility of many business people, increased need to do presentations in areas away from main office and need to have a compact and efficient mobile office with modern office and communication equipment in an integrated setting, has created the need for special motor vehicles that provide business persons with all the amenities of regular office space while providing them the advantages of mobility.
The closest invention to MMO (Office trailer, Invented by Mr. A. Williams U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,571 Dated May 4, 1954) had many limitations. For example, there was no engine for the trailer, it needed another vehicle to move it. No modern office equipments and communication systems such as computers, telephones, fax machines and other equipments had been considered. Due to its size it was hard to use for day to day business trips and finally, the spaces and equipments were not planned efficiently.
On the other hand, Motorized Mobile Office (MMO) provides a business person with various means of outside communications such as Telephone, Fax machine, CB radio, Computer Modem, TV Receivers, AM/FM radio, as well as space for small meetings, equipment for different types of presentations, space and equipments for performing various office works, amenities needed for short travel periods, such as space for storage of personal items, facilities for over night sleeping and personal hygiene, as well as other amenities and equipments described in more detail in later sections.